nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Ardainian
Ardainians are a race of humanoid in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Of all the race from Alrest, they are the one that are the closest to the original Humans but like every other sentient races of Alrest, they are completely unrelated to humans and evolved from the Titans over time. They hold their name from their homeland Mor Ardain, which is a militaristic empire that hold great power over Alrest since millenia as it is built on one of the oldest Titan of Alrest. By the time of Xenoblade Chronicles 2, they hold dominion over Gormott and the Gormotti race were integrated to their empire. History Like shown toward the end of the game, Ardainian evolved from the original Titans and Core Crystals that were scattered across the Cloud Sea by Klaus after realising that he had ruined what remained of the Earth. According to Ardainians themselves, they were originally not from Mor Ardain but moved to their current Titan millenias before Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Mor Ardain was apparently discovered by the first emperor and the ancestor of the current imperial family. Mor Ardain was known to be very militaristic pretty early on and even 500 years before they were a pretty big political power and were able to cover up the destruction of Coetia by Malos with the help of the Indoline Praetorium. At the time, the emperor was Hugo Ardanach since he was able to resonate with Brighid and Aegaeon while his big brother couldn't. This led his brother to want to get rid of Hugo, which happens when the emperor is killed by Malos and Mythra during their battle that led to the destruction of the Kingdom of Torna. Following this, his brother accessed to the throne and became emperor. 10 years before Xenoblade Chronicles 2, the Ardainian realised that Mor Ardain was nearing the end of his life and decided to wage war against Gormott to seize their Titan and have a place to go once Mor Ardain dies. This war ended in favor of Mor Ardain and Gormott was colonized, which led to a lot of internal tensions and conflicts with the Kingdom of Uraya who sees them as a threat. During this time, the Emperor was unable to have a child and the throne was supposed to go to his niece, Mòrag Ladair, who is raised to become empress. The emperor finally has an heir, however, and Niall Ardanach is set to become emperor even if Mòrag was already choosen to be Brighid's Driver. Niall becomes emperor after his father's death and Mòrag becomes the new Special Inquisitor to help her cousin manage the empire as she was raised to do. When Pyra is reawakened by Torna, Mòrag test the party multiple times before deciding that they are not a threat for the empire and join them to stop Torna. After Bana, the then fallen Chairman of the Argentum Tradeguild, try to kill Queen Raqura, the leader of Uraya, to create a war that he plans to use to get back to power. Niall sacrifice himself to save the queen but is resurected by Nia using her healing powers. After that, Mòrag is sent to follow the party and help them reach Elysium. At the end of the game, Amalthus uses his powers to control Mor Ardain and makes it fire against the World Tree and Torna. Mor Ardain is then assimilated in the continental mass of the new world Klaus recreate at the end of Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and the Ardainians now live along the other races of Alrest on a unified land. Notable Ardainians *Dughall - Consul of Gormott *Mòrag Ladair - Special Inquisitor and member of the imperial family *Niall Ardanach - Emperor by the time of Xenoblade Chronicles 2 *Roderich - Senator *Hugo Ardanach - Emperor by the time of the Aegis war Trivia *Ardainians are voiced with Scottish accents. Category:Ardainian Category:Xenoblade species